It takes 27 minutes in traffic to drive from San Ysidro to Mission Bay
by dgharron
Summary: This started out as a missing scene-the car ride back from San Ysidro, but i felt like it warranted some background. Its based on the pilot, but not the pilot..and all from Lena's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I always wondered what the car ride home from San Ysidro was like. It proved harder to write as a stand alone so i got a little carried away. Hope people like it. If the subject is interesting leave a note, because i have a second chapter in mind. Thanks for reading.**

The whole afternoon, when Brandon and Callie failed to show up after school, Lena had this feeling she she was living someone else's life. Her family didn't do this. The children didn't just disappear without telling them where they were going. Certainly not the eldest son, Brandon. At least not until now.

Even driving down toward San Ysidro, Stef at the wheel, Mike in the back seat, Lena still couldn't fathom what was going on. She started to have an inkling as to how Dorothy must have felt when she got swept up into the vortex, her world spinning completely out of control.

Yet when Dorothy finally landed, she was in Oz. Lena, instead, found herself at a crime scene in San Ysidro staring in horror, shock actually, as Stef and Mike stormed off toward an ugly cracker box of a house while she remained seat-belt on, in a soccer-mom type Subaru, watching a big ugly guy wave a gun at what, through the house's picture window, was clearly Brandon.

Through the open door of the house she could hear shouting. Suddenly the guy wheeled away from Brandon looking for the world as if he was going to shoot at something or someone she couldn't see. Lena braced herself for the shot, feeling an icy cold sensation rise from her toes, freezing her entire body to the point it was difficult to breath.

Only the shot never came. Instead, she heard even more shouting and harsh screaming and then,mercifully, the guy stopped dead in his tracks. He put his hands up and sunk to his knees. She felt herself exhaling, her heart racing as she watched Mike move in with the cuffs. It was so quick and she was so frightened she never saw the two black and whites arrive even though their cherry lights were flashing.

As the back-up cops got out and headed warily toward the house, guns drawn. Lena got out of the car not really registering their presence. One of the cops whirled around towards her as she headed for the house, and for a second, she too was staring at a pointed gun. "Freeze," he yelled.

She stopped, thinking this was all she needed tonight, to be accosted by a jumpy cop .

' Get down, On your knees "he yelled, " She looked at him at first cowed remembering, the conversations she had with her mother about police when she was a teenager, and the way people of color need to act with police.

But something in her wouldn't let her take that route tonight. She looked him calmly in the eye as she should would a wayward 17 year old boy who thought he could intimidate her from handing out detention. "I am Lena Adams I am the vice principal of the Anchor beach Charter School, my partner, Stef Adams, is one of the Cop's in the house. We are here to pick up our kids."

The cop held her at gun point, but didn't say anything. Lena watched him, trying to hold back tears of frustration and fright, but when Brandon stepped out of the house with a young boy, she broke the stand off "The older one is mine."

The cop looked at the boys, and saw the guy in cuffs being led out of the house, he turned back to her holstering his gun "Ok but stay away from the prisoner and the house.

She nodded and moved off toward her son. It wasn't until she had hugged him and made sure he was okay that she remembered a little guiltily the young boy standing next to them.

"Who is this" she asked.

"Jude, Callie's brother" Brandon said nonchalantly. As if she should have known all along.

Lena sighed and in a second the whole afternoon had a strange but logical thread running through it-though it angered her all the same. And not for the first time that evening she kicked herself for bringing Callie home from Juvie without really knowing anything about her. "How fucking, naive," she admonished herself, feeling a little sick in her stomach.

She nodded them over to the car, and still upset, fuming mad, really, got on her cell and called the social worker who had placed the girl. He listened quietly, consoling as she vented. As she spoke she calmed down, What was done was done, ultimately no one got hurt and before she hung-up, she was thinking clearly and they agreed to meet in the morning.

When she was finishing on the phone, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Stef talking earnestly with Callie and then drape her arm over the girl's shoulder, shepherding her towards the car. There was a motherly warmth to Stef's actions and the girl surprised Lena by seeming to relish the touch.

Lena raised her eyebrows watching the two. She, herself, wasn't feeling the love for the girl at this moment. And wondered whether she could sit in the same car with the reckless youth who endangered her family, let alone hug her.

She sighed and walked over to Stef. She wanted to make sure that Stef knew she had talked to the social worker about finding another placement for the children, and that Lena realized that Callie brought too much chaos with her.

Stef reached out her arms to her as she approached. "Stef, I called bill he'll come in the morning." Lena said, thinking she was burying a bone of contention that might of laid between them. Stef sighed and shook her head ,"No. We're not putting these kids back into the system."

Lena looked a this woman she had loved for the last 10 years and all the emotions, the fear for the children, the anger at herself and her fury at the cop flooded through her. She nearly broke down sobbing like a child, right then and there, as the bubble lights flashed and thick wrist-ed cops with wide leather belts stomped around,. She would have too, but a line from a movie percolated into her head, and instead she chuckled, eyes blurred with tears, a little giddy from relief. She whispered. "Toto, I feel we're not in Kansas anymore,"

Stef looked at her quizzically and then to Lena's delight agreed with a smile ."No, this isn't Kansas, so lets go home Dorothy."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After making sure everyone was buckled up, Stef put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. The normalcy of her request after the craziness and terror of the the last hour, made Lena turn to her and a give a smile that was part amusement but mostly gratitude. She felt so happy to be leaving and just put everything behind them. It was wonderful that her partner was able to simply move forward and not dwell on what had just happened. It all had to be dealt with but not here, not now

She shut her eyes feeling the motion of the car in her stomach and wondered what caused Stef's change of heart on Callie. It seemed Stef's wariness had vanished and she had become almost protective of the girl.

From the car Lena hadn't been able to see too much, but it was apparent that something that happened in the house convinced Stef that Callie and her brother were worth the time and the risk. Whatever it was, it affected the girl too, because whenever Stef spoke she seemed to get the girl's full attention. That last easy to understand, but was still nice to see..

She tried to relax as she felt the car move on to the I-5 on ramp. She could feel a tension headache starting to throb above her eyes. Driving away was the easy part, leaving the thoughts of what nearly happened behind was much harder.

Although she was a gentle person, and had grown-up in a privileged academic suburb of San Francisco, as an African American she was use to facing hard things. It was never easy dealing with ugliness, but it was something that wasn't foreign to her. Violence in the home, however, things like wife beating, child smacking and its repercussion; that was something she had never experienced and had no interest to start now.

"We should be home in about 20 minutes, traffic willing" Stef turned to her and smiled. She accelerated the car fully merged now onto the expressway.

Lena, opened her eyes and looked at her, reaching out and touching her arm, she wanted to hug her right here, now; to feel her breath in her hair to get as close as possible. She needed her touch to reassure her, to put as much distance as possible between the family and the ugly almost surreal police scene that had unfolded.

"No one was hurt babe," Stef said half to herself.

"A normal day at the office," Lena replied sadly.

"Not like this, no,"

Lena paused at that and looked at Steff concerned.

"Are you Okay?", she said quietly, hoping the kids in the back seat couldn't hear.

"I feel like I'm vibrating from the adrenaline. If someone honks or cuts me off , pht."

"Pull over then, Stef, let me drive," she whispered the concern showing in her voice.

Steph nodded,

" I should eat something. There is and In and out, at the next exit. Do you mind, hon, if we stop there."

"Its fine babe," Lena said.

Stef stared forward, her eyes focusing on the road ahead. The only sound in the car was light road noise percolating up through the floor boards and steady hum of the tires rolling on the pavement.

Softly, so the kids couldn't hear. Stef hoarsely whispered "It could have gone either way,Lena," She looked straight ahead her mouth pursed .

"But it didn't, "said Lena kindly,

"But it didn't" affirmed Steff," nodding her head, avoiding Lena's eyes.

"You made sure of that," added Lena.

A few minutes later Stef saw the burger joint. Before she pulled into the driveway she turned, briefly glancing over her shoulder giving a quick smile to Callie, " Callie and Brandon," she called out "You guys haven't had anything to eat, so I'm assuming everyone is good for a cheese burger, except Lena who we know doesn't indulge."

"I'll join you with a diet Coke" Lena said.

There was silence in the car other wise,

Lena turned to the back and saw Jude look to Callie, she watched the girl in turn smile and touch the boy reassuringly. And then as if cued he said, "I've had dinner, but could I get a shake."

"A shake for the lad, and Callie, you can join him, but after a burger. In fact a big kid like you Jude, probably needs a burger too" said, Stef.

"Okay," he said.

"Thank You, Stef, " added Callie, searching to catch Stef's eyes in the mirror. Lena continued to watch the two out of the corner of her eye. Their attachment to each other was palpable, concrete, almost a fourth child in the car.

For a brief moment Callie's and Lena's eyes locked, Callie stiffened and the motherly older sister vanished and was replaced by the coarse almost thuggish girl Lena had met at Chula Vista the day before.

"Brandon?" said Stef,

"Yeah, great, I'm hungry" he couldn't hide the surprise in his voice and he looked quizically at Lena searching for a reaction.

"And young man," Stef added , "this isn't a reward for a very boneheaded night, I just don't like to eat while other people watch."

"Sure Mom, there were better ways to go about this, I know." He spoke, trying not smile at his mom's rationalization for ignoring the families ban on most for fast food.

Steph snorted and looked at Lena.

"Lovely," she declared, and turned into the drive thru.

After getting their orders in the drive through, Callie said, " I could use a bathroom break, OK?"

"I should probably go to." Brandon added.

Stef pulled the car into a parking space shifted into park and shut off the engine.

"OK hurry," Stef paused and added , "You two, don't have any other destination planned for tonight, right"

Callie caught the edge in her voice and at first looked down at her feet, but then straight at the Women. "Jude's here, I have everything I need, thanks for that."

The two oldest children were barely out the door when Jude started to move quickly out of the car turning his head to the women, "I need to go too,"

Before Lena and Steph could say anything, Callie stopped and turned, "Of course, Bud c'mon, lets go ."

After the Car door slammed, Steph look at Lena raising her eyebrows.

Lena grimaced and said "We have a 15 year old mom, huh."

Steph looked at her, " You realize she would have been happy to take a bullet for Jude Maybe she even wanted to." She reflected, " Make thing simple."

Step shook her head and sighed." Afterwords when we're outside, and I am trying to point out how crazy this was, She tells me 'send her back to Juvie, but just keep the boy.' I think it was part of the plan all along" she said.

"She got beat up in Juvie," remarked Lena.

"I don't think that is the only place she got beat-up," said Stef,

"He's a bit like a duckling waddling after mother duck," Lena observed.

"As soon as we entered the house she ran for the boy. And he lit up like the fourth of July when she grabbed him, just lit-up" said Stef.

"I can imagine,"

"She is the sun, the moon and the stars, my dear, at least to him," Said Stef.

"Isn't it nice to love and be loved," said Lena smiling.

She reached over the gear shift to put her arms around Steph, Right before she kissed her, she touched her cheeks, feeling a wetness she hadn't notice in the darkness of the car. "Oh honey," she said. Her voice full of love and sadness, as she wrapped her in her arms.

Stef looked at her as they embrace, "oh, Lena, I see stuff like this all the time, scared kids, frightened kids and its always terrible, but when its kids you know or are responsible for," her voice trailed away.

She dragged Lena deeper against her chest and as their lips moved together and their tongues rolled and unfurled together, Lena felt the tension above her eyes melt along with everything else in her body.

The children walked silently back to the car, Callie had her arms around Jude's shoulder. Brandon a little behind. Within about five feet of the car, Callie stopped short, looked at Brandon and raised her eyebrows, an embarrassed smile crossed her face. "uh..."

Brandon looked to the car and his Mom's snuggling, He looked at Callie, and said

"Hey, its a healthy adult relationship."

Callie breathed out looked at the car looked back to Brandon and said,"So we go back inside?"

"No! ..no way," said Brandon incredulously

"Okay, but its a parking lot, we just can't stand here."

"UM" Brandon said, stalling for time,. He tilted his head and smiled ,"We always make the youngest in the group knock on the window."

He moved quickly towards Jude grabbing him gently and nudging him forward. "Go get em big guy," he said laughing "We're counting on you."

"No, You" Jude said louder then he meant. He planted his feet and leaned back pushing hard against Brandon, gigling nervous but happy..

The movement and noise outside the car caught Lena's attention

"Erm... we have company," said Lena, watching the kids horse around, enjoying how seamlessly Brandon had become integrated in the unit.

Stef sighed and swallowed and moved out of the embrace, She turned to look at the kids, her heart feeling unbearably sad. "She's such a frightened child, I just hope we can help, that we're not too late."

She looked at Lena, started the car, and rolled down the window.

"Lets get this ship on the road." She said, waving to the kids to get inside.


	2. enroute

**AN: Thank you for the kind reviews. The feedback is so important, i appreciate people reading this and i appreciate your ideas. This got a little talky, the next chapter should pick up the pace...Really how long can it take to drive 20 miles down i-5? Ha-HA. Is it pretentious to say i don't own the Fosters?**

Lena watched over her shoulder, elbow on the arm rest, hand on chin, her fingers covering a bemused smile as the children bounced into the car. Brandon and Jude were first, Callie followed a step behind, trying to stay out of their way. A smile lighting her face as she watched the two boys jostling each other.

Lena's felt the smile travel down to her heart, as she watched Brandon affectionately put his arm around Jude who was giggling, delighted with the attention of the older boy. "Your such an imp!" Brandon joked, actually cuddling him.

She turned toward the front to see Stef shrug. "Kid's are resilient."

"I guess." Lena said, wishing that it was as simple for her to forget what happened in San Ysidro as it was to put a car in gear and physically leave the place behind.

"Maybe I need to start eating Cheeseburgers," she said ruefully.

Stef reached out and touched her hands.

"Waiter, I'll have what their having," joked Stef.

Lena, blushed and smiled at the reference, but her mind was caught up in how the other kids were taking a cue from Brandon. She had never thought of him as a leader, but in some ways he was. She wondered if he was doing it purposefully. Or was it simply natural, because Brandon knew in his bones that no matter what, no matter how many boundaries he had transgressed, he was safe with Lena and Stef. He knew at the end of the day, life would go on, that he would wake up tomorrow, be fed and loved, that nothing would happen to compromise that.

She realized that Jude was leaning on Brandon wholesomeness and sense of security just as surely as the young boy was playfully pushing against the older boys slight shoulder. It was a comforting thought, that Brandon could exude security and safety, and it lightened her dismay that he had so recklessly followed Callie into harm's way.

Lena sneaked a glance at Callie. She wasn't involved with the horse play, but she didn't seem to resent or resist it, she wasn't diffident. Just the opposite, her face showed a jumble of emotions. There was something in the girl's face that Lena recognized and her hand unthinkingly stroked her own chin and cheeks. She had seen the same emotions on other faces at other times. It was a look she recalled in any number of candid photos of her own mother looking at her, or her mother's mother.

She turned around and sighed. Her dad came to mind and with it a warm and comforting feeling that things have a way of working out. "Little kids little problems, big kids big problems. You just deal with it." she recalled him telling her when her cousin, one of his nephews got a DUI. But what happens when a 15 year old girl has an adult problem, she thought.

Stef, meanwhile, had slowly piloted the car to the end of the parking lot while she finished munching on a hamburger. She craned her head, looking both directions and signaled to exit onto the road,

" Stef, let me drive, that was the whole point, you haven't finished eating."

"Just getting to sit for a while was good enough."

Lena, looked at her and shook her head, Stef just smiled and turned into traffic. As the car moved forward, Lena sighed and sat back in her seat.

With the car moving along the street, the kids settled down and tucked into the food. The smell and the quiet made her think about her two youngest children, the twins Jesus and Mariana. There was a time, after they had first fostered them, when it seemed the only peace and quiet the family had was when the children were eating.

She remembered how challenging it was to first foster and ultimately adopt those two. How difficult it was at times helping the children to first face the sorrow of losing parents and friends and to then teach them how to move forward.

Their fears had been the most disquieting, all kids had unrealistic fears, but it was different with her twins, who projected into the future from a disrupted and dysfunctional past. They didn't have to imagine a bogeyman, they had lived with one.

She wondered if she had the heart and energy to do that again especially with older kids who were more complicated and conflicted. Even if only for a little while. Her dad's kind smile flitted through her mind again. "Little kids little problems, big kids big problems. You deal with it."

She recalled, how Jesus and Mariana , and Brandon too, seemed to bring love with them. You gave them food and a little bit of warmth and care, and love multiplied, growing where none had existed before. She wondered if teenagers carried that magic too. If they could say thank you, or smile and just create love in you.

She continued to surreptitiously watch the kids. Jude was the hungriest of the pair or maybe just the least conflicted. He had wolfed down the cheeseburger and was sucking whole heartedly on the shake. He had shifted off Brandon and was leaning back into Callie, clearly a familiar easy chair.

Lena felt something shift as she watched the girl. Almost like a Cheshire cat the thuggish and surly adolescent was fading-away, till only a sad smile remained.

"Shit," said Stef, out of the blue, and Lena felt it too. She turned to Stef, "That's the tire right." Stef started to pull over to the side of the road. "Crap, Jasper said he was able to patch it... "guess it didn't take,"

"When it rains." sighed Lena.

"Really"

"We can call Triple A, right ."

Stef turned to her. "You know we got two able bodied 15-year-olds in this joint, and we're not on the highway, we should be able to manage, what do you think?"

"Tonight? "

"If not now, then when?"

Lena snorted, "What? your quoting me Maimonides, now"

"Don't ask me? Your the one with 20 years of school."

"It will take 15 minutes, The triple A would take and hour." .

As the car rolled to a stop, Stef unbuckled and turned to the back seat "OK,Brandon, Callie Jude, your all going to learn how to change a tire." Everyone exit on the passenger door side, I don't want anyone getting clipped by a truck."


	3. I-5 North, Exit 5A, Palm Ave

**A/n Thanks for reading, I think it picks steam as it goes along. I'm learning as i go along so your reviews are helpful. The next chapter is almost done so hopefully there won't be as long a stretch in between as there has been between this and chapter 2**

Lena checked her phone before stepping out of the car. There were no texts from home, which she guessed was a good thing. It was only 8:15. Down the road she could see a Home Depot still lit up, shoppers entering and exiting the lot, like bees buzzing round a hive.

It all seemed harmless enough, the car was in a safe well lit spot, the ground was flat, but the timing was off , "We shouldn't be doing this," she thought, " If a guy had come to school with a gun threatening kids, the place would be shut for a week and everyone in counseling."

Stef, however, was irrepressible, even upon opening the hatch back and facing a wall of boxes, she didn't bat an eye or skip a beat,

"Brandon, Callie ,Jude put the boxes on the side walk, The tire is underneath the floor in a compartment," she said unfazed.

The kids responded too. They looked all in. Callie's eyes were glued on Stef, tracking her every move. Jude too was watching closely, standing straight, earnest like a boy scout. Brandon was marginally more relaxed, Lena looked at him, and he shot her a wink and a sly smile. He'd seen this movie before, it was Stef, acting like, well, Stef.

The kids started on the boxes, double time, and Stef, grinning, took a step towards Lena, leaned in and pecked her on the cheek, " humor me love she whispered, grazing her neck with her lips. "I need this."

Lena rolled her eyes. But reached out with her arm and lightly ran her fingertips down the inside of Stef's arm tracing a teasing line from her bicep to her elbow. Stef eyes actually twinkled, and Lena bit her lip feeling a light tide of lust roll through her body, wondering if Stef felt it too.

As the kids worked The two women stood side by side, their arms encircling each others waist. Leaning against each other, it was okay, the night the day, the car. There was a certain harmony to evening .

The kids found their own rhythm too. Jude, six inches smaller than either adolescent crawled into the back and pushed out boxes to the others. Brandon and Callie then divvied them up , Brandon grabbing the heavier ones.

Lena recalled Dave at Chula Vista, emphasizing that Callie wasn't violent or dangerous. Dave probably knew his business, she reflected, but 5 kids, yikes, the number was daunting.

"You really want this Stef?" She asked, wondering just how much her partner had thought it through.

Stef smiled, "What? Change the tire? I hope so."

Lena gave her a bit of an "eat shit smile" and nodded at car and the youths working together.

Stef knitted her brow. "They sort of fit together, huh."

She looked back at them and turned to Lena.

"We're showing them how to make lemonade out of lemons Lena. Maybe tonight will become the day they learned how to change a tire." She paused, her face serious.

"Can you imagine living with someone who would point a gun at you."

"Nope and I don't have to go there." Said Lena,

Stef looked at her sceptically almost disappointed.

And Lena had to admit that at best she has spoke a half truth. If they sent the two kids back in to foster care, the next time either of them read an article about child abuse, or talked with friend's in non profits or social services, those kids' faces would haunt them They would be the ghost's in Lena's mind at 4:00 am in the morning asking, 'Where we're you? Did you do all you could do? Did you do ... Anything?'

As if she was reading Lena's mind, Stef said,

"That guy was a court appointed guardian, and he cocked a gun and pointed it in her face, in her face Lena. He was suppose to take care of her, and he might have shot her. She wanted to see her brother, that's all."

They watched the kids joking together smiling as they pushed the boxes along.

"Look at Jude, for God's sake? how could that guy do that with the kid standing there watching. Look at him Lena, he just wants to be cuddled, he is dying for affection, for approval"

The both stared gloomily, neither really wanting to put their fear into words. They both knew just how vulnerable at risk these kids could be, and how lucky their family was.

"Anyways it's good for all of them, it gives Brandon a chance to lead." Stef declared.

"And when they leave?"

"Lets just get through tonight," said Stef.

She walked over to the kids. Jude was scrambling out of the car while the two older children pulled at the cover.

"Jude, help me with the jack, let the other two get the tire."

She went over to the two older kids. Callie was breathing heavy and sweaty " You doing OK,?" The girl nodded, "I forgot we use the trunk for a closet, but this is still a lot quicker than calling road service, so thank you, really, this gets us home at a decent hour." Callie looked down at her feet while Stef was talking, but at the end glanced at her quickly, pleased that someone noticed. "Happy to help," she said, meaning it.

Stef rubbed the girls shoulder, really wanting to hug her, to pull her to her heart, to let her know that she was wanted, needed. Yet she got the same sense as Lena had the night before., when she had commented to Stef, 'I think that girl might break in two if somebody hugged her.' so she turned to Jude, "Here you go young man, lets get this baby jacked-up."

Meanwhile, Brandon reached his hand into the compartment and pulled up on the tire, so that one end of it rested on the lip of the trunk. Callie moved in and got the back end of the tire and together the two pushed it out of the trunk. It bounced with a thwack onto pavement, catching the kids by surprise as it rolled and wobbled resisting their efforts to control it. Together Brandon on one side, Callie on the other, they were able to keep it upright and then start it rolling forward. Laughing as they maneuvered the tire, It looked like two kids were running a crazy relay race at a July fourth picnic.

Stef gave a loud teeth whistle and clapped her hands. "Way to go, lets get that baby on. Righty-tighty, left unwind, you remember Brandon."

Callie gave her a blank look. "You tighten something screwing clockwise, unscrewing to the left counter clockwise." Brandon explained.

"The auto shop uses pneumatic wrenches. Don't be afraid to put your weight into it."

Stef grabbed Jude, to get him out of the way of the two kids and showed him where to locate the jack on the frame.

She moved back to the tire and planted her feet so she could use all her weight to pull up on the lever. She struggle a bit, gave a brief grunt, and the nut unfroze.

She handed the tire iron to Callie who copied her motio,. When the nut turned, she lurched forward off balance.

Stef grabbed her, keeping her from flying into Brandon. "Steady there don't want anyone getting hurt." Callie blushed , blew out a big breath. Stef smiled at her this time hugging her for real. "Hey muscles, well done ." The girl took it awkwardly stiff, but when she stepped back, she glanced-up at Stef, a smile on her face, looking for all the world like a cat that had just swallowed a canary.

Standing aside Lena wondered if maybe Stef had it right, that tonight could be about something positive. At least they could have a choice about the story they told themselves.

Callie turned to Brandon and gave him the handle. "Impressive" he said. The two older children took turns loosening the bolts. When that was done, Stef went back to Jude showing him how to work the jack and then stepped back watching as he turned the crank lifting first the frame and finally the wheel . When it was a half inch of the ground she told him to stop.

"Bet you didn't know you were strong enough to lift a car?" Stef said.

By the time they had the old tire off and the new one mounted, the kids hands and clothes were covered with dirt. There was a streak of grease running down the side of Callie's cheek, she reached up to wipe it off, getting some of it, smearing the rest, yet no matter how hard she wiped, some of the grease as well as a silly self-satisfied grin stuck to her face.

As Callie looked on, Brandon bent over giving each bolt one last twist. Jude removed the jack and leaned in to watch. When Brandon was finished he straightened up -much too quickly.

It was the sound that got Lena, she felt it in her stomach. A hollow thud as the back of Brandon's Skul smashed up into Jude's face. She looked up from the boxes over to the car, Brandon was on his knees his head bent his hands cradling the back of his head, a few steps a way was Jude doubled over gasping in pain. In the light of the parking lot she could make out a dark wetness oozing out of his nose and mouth onto hands. There were wet splotches forming on his pants. Jude took his hands off his face looked at them and low sob escaped his lips. "Oh dear," said Stef bending over him, talking softly, coaxing him to show her his face.

Callie came over. She put his arm around him and gently guided Jude towards the open hatch back. She pressed her head down into his hair stroking his arms and spoke softly calmly. "Oh God, that must hurt." She paused, holding him against her chest. "umh and you didn't see it coming, no one did," she empathized, her voice full of sorrow but calm. " There were too many people around the tire. Jude, I'm so sorry," The boy sobbed softly, " It really hurts huh Jude, but its never as bad as you fear, right Jude you know that" she kept up a quiet steady patter, a gentle tone full of care. It had the peaceful sound of rain in spring or a meditation tape.

Callie got down on one knee , touching his head with her lips, "Hey i'm here, right, we're together, and you'll be fine, you might get a bit of shiner, right Jude. Callie mothered and consoled the child, indifferent to the mixture of blood and snot on her shirt. Her love for the boy as clear as the neon Home Depot sign lighting up the lot. Lena stood away watching. She knew adults, teachers at school even, who couldn't do what Callie was doing now, calm a scared and hurt child. It took both art and science. Lena realized glumly, that Callie had had a lot of practice.

Stef walked over with a bottle of water, "Callie here ," she said quietly

The girl looked-up at her, holding Jude against her stomach " Stef, I have this."

Stef just stood there quietly holding out the water. "Callie, we can help,"

Callie looked at her "Yeah we're good, thanks" the words were casual but their was a sharp edge to her voice.

" Callie," said Stef,.

Callie's looked up angrily " What? We slowing you up, knocking you off schedule?"

"Callie, that's not... "

" Not what Stef! .What you wanted? You want to help? Well you've helped enough tonight, OK. ….Anyways you got what you need, Brandon's safe, So you can just leave right. Tell social services the crazy-ass Juvie girl bolted. Just let us go we don't need you or your freaking family."

"Callie, hold on there."

"What? you gonna tell me 'I'm not worthless'." Her bitterness morphing into rage " That you believe in me. Sure, you believe I can do your auto repair. Maybe Jude can take out the trash, when we get back... if he is still in one fucking piece."

.

Stef lowered the bottle of water her other hand covering her mouth.

Jude looked up and murmured something to Callie. His words were inaudible to Lena but Callie clearly heard them. She let go of Jude. She tried to say something to Stef but all that came out was a sob that was so basic and deep she ended up gasping for air, her face crumpling and collapsing upon itself like a balloon that had had a hole torn in it.

Unable to say anything Callie turned her back on Jude and the woman and moved blindly toward the back of the car. She bit down hard on her finger, but even still her sobs came harsh and asthmatic, painful just to listen too. She stood by the open hatch back wheezing like a broken bike pump.

Lena put her arm around the boy and guided him away from Callie.

"Jude lets rinse your hands. He turned his face to her, his mouth and nose a bloody wound. "Oh my, that must really hurt," she said, meaning it, hoping that he hadn't broken a tooth.

Lena saw Stef looking at her. "She mouthed the words. "I got this."

Stef sighed. She looked at Callie, hesitated, and for the first time since Brandon had disappeared, she was out of next moves. She walked over to Brandon who was still kneeling and slid down next to him with her back against the car. She saw Lena tending to Jude, but it was the sound of Callie crying in a near empty parking lot by the Mexican border that filled her eyes with tears.


	4. Two of a kind

**AN/ I always wanted to here a conversation about the altercation that sent Callie to prison and about the kids feelings around having someone point a gun at you...Hopefully this works. Thanks reviews (even thoughtful critical ones) are always appreciated.**

* * *

Guiding Jude toward the boxes, her arm lightly draped over his shoulder, Lena glanced again at Callie over by the open hatch back, standing sobbing softly to herself.

Her heart went out to the girl,and it hit home to her that the girl was 15 and had no one to depend on. Yet Jude was in her arms bleeding, Callie, would have to wait.

She looked down at the boy, "We can handle this. Have you up and running around in no time." She squeezed his shoulder and felt the boy relax against her arm as they walked over and sat down against the boxes. But the girl 's despair weighed on her.

She pulled a rag from one of the boxes and poured water on it from a plastic water bottle. Kneeling by his side she gently wiped his face . Starting at the top of his head, just so he could get use to the feel of the wet towel, she gradually worked her way down to his nose and lips. He sat cross legged, leaning into her left side as she worked.

He grimaced a little as she ran the cloth over his nose, his eyes avoiding hers, staring at the traffic moving down the road. She lifted the rag away from his face and rinsed it with water.

"Almost done, lets take a look at your mouth." She handed him the bottle, "Can you try and rinse honey,"

He looked at her and nodded, and gingerly took a mouthful of water, he swished it around his mouth, turned away from her and spat it out..

With her fingers she tilted up his chin and gently turned his face right and left, dabbing at his lips and wiping away blood. " You know I think your going to be fine," she said. She turned his head again and looked at his lip, "Your lower Lips going to be sore for a bit. Your tooth must have hit it. So just don't go kissing any one, huh cutie pie.

He smiled slightly but didn't say anything

"Ah the strong silent type," she said, relieved enough to joke a little, and then seriously, "a brave patient , too. You made my job easy."

He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at pavement, picking at the rubber soul of his sneakers. Lena followed his gaze to his feet, the tops of his shoes were worn thin with a small tear near the big toe. His jeans were too long for him and their edges were frayed and uneven. Was Callie his seamstress she wondered, or maybe it was up to Jude himself. "No one was there for these kids,"she thought.

She glanced over to Callie , she had stopped sobbing and was sitting on the lip of the trunk, staring off at the street. Lena felt Jude watching her, she turned back to him.

"Callie's OK, she's just," he paused reaching for words " sad tonight."

If that was Callie sad, Lena hoped she would never have to see her miserable.

"Jude,?" she asked "will you be OK here, I'd like to talk to her?"

She shifted her weight off of one knee to get up.

He reached over putting her hand on her thigh, trying to keep her with him.

"She only wanted to help me." As if pleading for her.

"I know Jude," She responded truthfully, "I'm not angry at her."

"Your not?"

She sighed, not fully sure what she felt, despair maybe, sadness certainly, but anger?

"Oh dear, no. Jude, Callie's," she paused, nearly calling her a child but it was more than that, "She's your big sister and she's concerned for you, how could I be angry at that."

He paused, his hand still touching her.

"This is my fault, its all my fault, not hers." He said.

She took both his hands in hers, and squared to look at him.

"Jude, this is not your fault, " she squeezed his hands for emphasis, impressed and pleased that both children tried to protect each other.

"Or Callie's, OK?"she added, smiling.

"She gets in trouble for helping me," he said. Lena could hear panic in his voice, and tried to reassure him

"Jude, please honey, believe me, she is not in trouble," said Lena.

"We'll they sent her to Juvie?" he said as if that proved her wrong.

"Well that was different."

"It's always different." His bitterness caught Lena by surprise. And it stung a little too. She knew there was truth in what he said. It was different for these kids. Their mistakes were more costly, they had less options.

"Nobody ever defends or stands up for her...yet she stands up for me, and gets hurt or goes to prison."

She continued softly rubbing his hands, not sure what to say.

He shifted a way from her and ran his hand through his unruly brown hair, pushing it back from his brow.

"Listen, he was mad at me, not her." he continued. "Its my fault."

She knelt back down, scrunching low so that her eyes were almost level with his, trying to let him know that she was listening, that what he said mattered to her.

"He was mad at you?" she repeated his words , to give him space to talk.

"Yeah." he said, glumly.

"That's why she grabbed the bat."

"Callie grabbed a bat because he was mad at you?" She felt like she was missing something. It didn't fully make sense. She wondered if he was too traumatized to even clearly relate the evening.

He sighed looked at his feet and then glanced up at her.

"She tried to stop him, so they started fighting."

" Stop him?" she said quietly, hoping her voice didn't betray her agitation. Her mind racing jumping to conclusions as to why a 15 year old girl would need a bat to protect herself.

She looked at the boy. He had brought his knees to his chest, bony arms wrapping around them. He sat in silence

" From hitting her?" She said in a small gentle voice, "He was hitting her Jude?" She paused, trying to master her agitation, should could actually feel her legs shaking. " That's why she needed a bat." Almost hoping that it was that simple.

Jude, looked down, running his fingers over the frayed hem of his jeans. He breathed slowly in and out. Lena waited,watching him intently as he kept his eyes on the ground, finally he mumbled softly under his breath his mouth partially hidden by his knees.

" No, he said, "Me," and then said , forcefully with anger "He was beating me, Callie was was arrested for trying to stop him".

"Oh my dear child." She said, looking at him, realizing that he felt shame for what? That he couldn't defend himself, that his sister took a beating him for him.

He slowly rocked himself back and forth, arms clasping his knees, tears in his eyes.

"The police saw the car, put her in handcuffs and took her away."

He looked at her, with a helpless despairing expression.

Oh Jude, that's terrible, I'm so sorry.

"I should have said something," his voice trailed off, "I didn't say anything."

"Oh honey, it's not your fault, your not to blame. You didn't know what was going to happen. He was wrong to hit you. He was wrong to hit Callie. He's supposed to protect her, and you. She paused and then said letting her anger show, " Jude, he's in Jail tonight. He should have been there sooner."

" And, you should be proud, Ok, proud that you and Callie together survived him, are here alive. He wasn't able to ruin your life. Jude you had every right to be scared. He is a scary guy, he scared me tonight! He nearly shot people.

"You were afraid?" he said.

"Oh my god Jude, I thought I was going to die just watching from the street.

She look at the unhappy boy, trying to think of something that would console him. "Jude, Callie love's you, she wants the best for you, she's not mad at you, she doesn't think you did anything wrong. She doesn't blame you."

She sighed, thinking that the girl probably blamed herself.

"You know when I picked Callie up at Juvie. She didn't care about where she was staying, or who was going to look after her, she was thinking about you Jude and whether you were safe. She didn't say hello, what she said was 'where's Jude' let me talk to Jude. I thought she was talking about her boyfriend, or something...not you honey, not her beautiful brave sweet, brother. You didn't disappoint her."

"And tonight? This?. That's on me and Stef, we're the adults, we're suppose to provide safety. It's hard sweetie, you want to think that if something bad happens its your fault, but its not . Things like this, all you can do is try and make them better, that's all- But you know that don't you." She smiled at him, "You and your brave and wonderful sister have been doing that most of you life, and pretty successfully too."

Jude looked down and moved his hand lightly over the pavement, playing with the grit. She watched him, wondering if she had said enough or even too much.

"Jude," she said hoping she was reaching him, helping him.

He looked up startled out of his thoughts, She smiled at him, thinking how child like and dreamy he was.

He started to say something and then stopped. She could sense him gauging his words thinking them through before he spoke.

"Your family," he paused,

"My family?" said Lena a little confused at what the boy was trying to say.

"Everyone is kind, your all just... kind," the last part sounded almost like an accusation, that her family were doing something unusual, maybe even suspect.

And of all the heartbreakingly sad things to have happened during the evening, the thing that really shocked her, that left the deepest impression, was the realization that for both the young boy and Callie, love and kindness, things Lena took for granted, were to them something extraordinary, an incredible gift.

"Brandon cares about stuff, he continued. Tonight, at the house, the cop's pulled Callie away to talk to them. It was frightening, I thought they were going to take her," he inhaled fighting back tears at the memory. "But Brandon just came over ...he didn't really say anything, he was just there.. but, it was kind."

He paused again and looked down, then started again looking her in the face.

Stef is kind too, but it is a little hard to tell, I mean she can be tough but being tough is different from being mean or unkind. I bet She doesn't hit kids, does she? He answered his question himself. " She wouldn't need to. "

He brightened and smiled at her. "I bet Brandon's brother and sister are kind too,"

Lena exhaled ''You don't have to worry about the twins," she said.

"I know, " he smiled.

"Do you think they learn it? People, kindness. Sort of the way you learn how to spell." He smiled to himself, pleased with the analogy.

Lena looked at him, his gloominess and anger had almost vanished. Talking of love and kindness had seemed to comfort him, and Lena was surprised how talking about her family lifted her spirits.

A smiled crossed her face, she realized, she had never thought about kindness at least in that way- why some people were kind and some weren't, "I think people do learn how to be kind, they pick it up when others treat them well, and they sort of pass it on."

"And if we've created a home where kids can grow-up into kind and loving adults, then we've done something. Something that I'm really proud of."

She reached out and cradled the boys head in her arm and pressed her lips against the top of his head unable to resist the urge to hug the boy to bring him close to her heart, wondering if she was breaking some temporary parenting laws about touching adolescents of the opposite sex. "And as far as kindness goes, you got it in spades, buddy , and my guess" she said smiling, tapping her finger playfully on his leg, knowing how important Callie was to him. " My guess...is you learned it from you wonderful sister."

"That reminds me, I need to talk to this sister of yours, you know the one who has taught you to be kind and love's you, like, well, nothing I've seen in a while.

She turned toward the car and walked toward Callie, only Callie wasn't there.


	5. Which Bus?

**A/N Thanks for all who have read and reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback. Hope the long lag between sections doesn't take away too much from the story. A special thank you to Brian for sharing his ideas. There is another chapter coming. I feel a bit like Peter Pan asking people to clap to help revive tinkerbell, but yeah, reviews are sort of like that.**

* * *

Lena started to run, trying not to stumble or jam her knee as she sped across the uneven pavement. Breaking a heal of a shoe almost immediately, feeling her big toe burn a hole in her sock, she couldn't remember the last time she ran this hard. So hard she almost missed the astonished look on both Brandon and Stef faces as she passed.

A couple of steps and it was a flat out sprint, arms pumping, her heart felt like it would pound out of her chest. She ran. Dark discordant visions filling her head, they pursued her across the dark lot as doggedly as she pursued the girl. Giving her a manic edge, propelling her. Brandon held at gunpoint, Mike kicking in a door, a painfully thin, pale 12 year old wearing torn and ratty shoes-Did it really take ten years to understand she had found love, world rocking love, with a woman for whom guns were as much a part of her everyday life as books were for Lena.

And kids-kid's like a river, winding through everything.

So she ran, ran for the ten-year-old boy who came to her school on Mondays at Anchor Beach, sporting welts from being whipped with an electrical cord, or all the kids she met when first teaching who were ill shod and poorly fed. But mostly she ran knowing, just knowing, that the small dark figure she could see about two or three football fields away, an indistinct almost wavy black line against the purple night, was the girl. It just had to be.. the girl heading to a bus stop

In less than half a minute she covered a 100 yards maybe a little more. In the distance, the line thickened and firmed into a silhouette of a girl. She ran harder.

Losing? Not going to happen. This child was not going to slip away or sink. She was not going to join the hundreds of other kids living on the street, homeless, unnamed, hopeless.. Not when there was a couch in Lena's living room, a rug on her floor. Not a girl who brimmed with moxy, and loved so well that she had kept a 12 year boy intact for God knows how long in a system adults couldn't manage. Her eyes started to water just thinking about it. It couldn't, She wouldn't. She'd run all night.

At about 50 yards from the girl she slowed to a walk, mindful about just racing-up to her. She took the time to collect her thoughts, rehearsing ways of telling a teenager 'your not going anywhere, your not doing what you think you should do.' Scanning the street for a bus, wondering how much time she had, she looked at the girl slouching on the bench, her legs splayed out pale blue in the street light, the face and torso in shadow.

As Lena came close to the shelter, Callie glanced up at her disinterestedly and then returned her gaze to the side walk dismissing her. It reminded Lena of how cruelly Callie had tried to shut down Brandon at the start of the car ride , walking back a thank-you/apology , with a cold "you didn't have to come." A cynicism so dark only a youngster could live with. But Brandon had it right, he had had to follow her, just like Lena had to chase, it was bred in their bones. Jude had seen that, and thinking of it, him, made her smile. She wondered what he would tell Callie.

Uninvited, she sat down on the bench next to her. Across the way cars were still leaving the wall mart parking lot, pausing before entering the street and then accelerating past them with a whoosh. Most not bothering to signal. As the late evening turned to night,foot traffic had thinned out as well, almost disappearing. It seemed the world had forgotten them.

Finally, she broke the silence

.

"Jude's Okay."

Callie just grunted.

Lena tried again,

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Callie shifted her weight in the seat but still wouldn't look at Lena.

"Callie, can you talk to me?"

The girl remained silent, head down, staring intently at her feet, tensely kneading with her fingers the wallet in her lap. She looked up at Lena who was surprised to see just sadness in her face no anger.

"You'll be good for Jude, you will take care of him," it sounded like a desperate wish.

"Jude always Jude," thought Lena wanting to take the girl and shake her, to make her listen, to realize the way to help her brother was by helping herself,-keeping herself safe.

"We can try but he needs you Callie"

Callie snorted,

"Its not like I can keep him safe if I'm in Juvie," she said blandly.

Lena looked at her surprised.

"Juvie?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "Leaving the county without permission, I broke parole." She nodded her head , having run through it already in her mind. " Stef doesn't seem the type to let things slide. Not after, well.." her voice trailed off.

"Uhm," Lena started

Callie turned on her continuing, relaxed spreading her hands, palms upward like she didn't care, or at least resigned to what would be.

"It doesn't mater, I broke and entered a house, invaded a home. Maybe they won't charge Brandon, his mom's a cop, but" she paused giving Lena a sardonic grin "that's not me,"

She looked down nudging at the back pack with her feet,

"Maybe they do charge, Brandon?"

Looking back at Lena, " What happens then?" She raised her eyebrows, "Not hard to guess."

Lena kept a straight face, didn't even respond to the implied dig. That sort of trust could only come with time.

So she just shook her head,

"He won't presses charges, Callie, and if he does they wont go anywhere"

"Yeah, why not?" Callie challenged.

Lena was ready for that one.

"Because, he will be too busy fighting child abuse charges."

Callie leaned back against the bench, staring into space. Lena watched the girl, could see her mouth crumple in a little, she seemed to shrink down, collapse on her self. It made Lena sad just to watch, hating that she was poking at a wound, but it was the only way she had to try and reel the girl in, show her that she was on her side.

"What did Jude say," Callie said softly, staring at her lap, her body tensed rigid.

Lena could feel herself edging closer, being drawn by a type of human gravity, a physical need to comfort and be comforted.

"That the guy beat him," she paused, adding softly, gently "and you."

Callie raised her hand to her mouth, Lena thought the girl was crying .

She waited. And instead, found that it was her eyes that were misting, her voice thickened with emotion.

"He said you went to Jail for defending him."

Lena wondered if she should even continue, but it was too important she had to reach her.

"Callie, he blames himself, he thinks it his fault, that he should of said something.

''The last thing he wants is for you to leave. And even if he did its not what he needs"

Lena heard a noise behind her, And turned to look, she saw the Subaru pulling to a stop just outside the bus markings .Two Stoplights down the road at the intersection of Palm Ave she saw a metro bus waiting for the light to turn green.

She looked back at the girl. It was time to make the pitch " Callie, Let us help, I get it, It's so hard to hope when you've lost so much, and it just get harder as you get older, and its seems like no one cares and you have been written off, but you have to have hope, honey, you can't live without it. Callie, not without love not without hope."

She paused watching the girl most of her face hidden by hair.

" You don't have to do this alone Callie, that what parents are for, I mean they provide things, food and clothes, but its the other stuff that's necessary. Kids take their hope, they take in their kindness, absorb love and build on it.. … She paused, trying to think what else to say, "It sounds crazy, but lean on us, borrow it, borrow it from me and Stef. Callie you have a future, you have to trust us here, you may not think you've done much, or just failed completely, but I look at you and I see an amazing amazing young woman, who is loving and generous and brave beyond belief ...She sighed and glanced behind her, watching the bus start through the intersection. "Its time, huh, " She glanced again visibly nervous, "I can't make you stay, but I guarantee its where you will find hope."

Callie looked up to the street and then gazed back at Lena. Despite the street light, her pupils were dilated and her eye's were a deep and wet black. She shook her head slowly. breathing unsteadily, she looked down at her bag not saying a word. Lena got the sense that she had made her decision, The bus pulled in. Callie Scooped-up her back pack, got up off the bench and went striding toward the street without even a glance back.

Lena watched feeling a surge of panic as girl walked head down toward the open bus door. Her panic continued even as the girl walked past the bus, only receding when she had actually opened the Subaru door. Lena remained there on the bench rubbing wetness from her face, composing herself watching Callie with a shuffling motion place her backpack on floor of the car and reach over to hug Jude. Muffled happy voices from inside the car broke into her reverie and startled her into getting up and moving.

While Callie settled, Stef got out of the car. She came around the front and wrapped Lena in her arms, giving her a deep and restful hug, right there at the side of the street fully in front of the kids. Lena sighed, the woman was infuriating and exciting and always, always just when she had had enough, Stef came through with more intuition and feeling than just about anyone she had ever known. She let go and they stood shoulder to shoulder facing away from the car.

"Uhm," she started feeling awkward.

"Lena, you did great hon," Stef squeezed her arm,

" Thanks," Lena felt herself warm, almost blush, she sighed, hoping Stef would see things her way. "Uhm, your job, so..you don't have to report this , I mean tonight any of it, right. I' mean its not like the courts need to know, or you have to write it up?"

Stef rubbed her forehead with her hand "Gosh, wow. Lena"

Lena rushed in, "I mean I sort of promised her we're not going to let her go to Juvie,"

Stef looked at her, "promised?"

"Well, yeah"

Lena watched her, Stef turned toward the street, both of her blue eyes scrunched to the right as she thought it through. Wisps of blonde hair that had escaped from her bun, falling over her forehead

She turned back her face composed, hard to read

"Bill is a court mandated reporter, so will just have to be careful about what we say."

She grinned at Lena with a bit of a lear, "Wow promised,"

adding, her face still and reassuring.

" Juvie is just for kids who are dangerous"

"or," she raised her eyebrows for emphasis.

" Kids who have no place else to go." She chuckled and walked to the car.

,


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading and commenting. Hope people have enjoyed it. Comments and thoughts are always welcomed.**

Callie barely looked at Lena the whole time she was setting out towels, pillows and a sleeping bag for Jude. Even while Lena helped Jude roll the bag out on the floor, handed him toiletry and pointed him toward the bathroom, Callie tried hard to ignore her, burying herself deep into the couch, her head turned into the cushions, blankets pulled up to her chin.

Lena rolled with it, grumpy, rude, it didn't matter. She liked the idea of giving these kids a safe place, a good meal, clean sheets. It felt right, as things should be. She felt sure that whatever Callie was feeling, embarrassment at backing down, anger at having a plan thwarted, it was all just going to work out. There was no need to put a name on it tonight. The girl had courage and brains, energy and love. There was a way forward. Callie would find a way.

While Jude was in the bathroom, before she went upstairs, she leaned over the girl, and without thinking about it planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Callie I'm glad you stayed. You won't regret it." The girl didn't move, the intransigence just made Lena smile more.

She was still smiling as she walked up the stairs, reveling in her house, her family photos, her son's skate board in the entry way, someone's black wool jacket hanging on the stair rail, Brandon's? She couldn't remember, didn't care. Even the half empty water glass on the side of one of the steps, didn't dent her mood. It was her favorite place in the world. Home. Whether it was the garden, the kitchen, or sitting on the built in cupboards under the the bay windows, at different times each place sang to her. Home. For Lena it said love warmth and family. The cool wet condensation on foggy windows in winter, The feel of fresh laundry warm out of the dryer, and of course, Stef with her hair down, in soft pajama pants, smelling of soap and night air. Her 'Sine Qua Non'—without which there was none. Her home

She entered the bedroom just as Stef's phone dinged. "Stef looked up at Lena after reading the text, smiling. "Good news, Mike got the boxes."

Lena flopped down on the bed, lying on her back eyes shut. "I can't believe you just left them there," even that made her laugh. She almost giggled at the thought of Stef, so flustered she just picked-up and drove off, leaving a bunch of boxes by the side of the street.

Stef feeding on Lena's mood, leaning over on her elbow, her free arm playing with the shoulder of Lena's blouse,chided her playfully "What was I going to do Lena? I had a 15 year old girl in near hysterics wandering, god knows where, you're running off like your being chased by hounds, and I'm there with a 12 year old boy with a bloody nose, whom I've never met...You expected me to worry about a bunch of boxes filled with old clothes,"

"Except...," said Lena.

"I know... one of them had school stuff."

Lena turned toward Stef and kissed her hard on the lips, "That is for everything you did tonight, thank you," she then rolled back on to her back,

Stef snorted "Well your happy."

"I am," Lena smiled as she felt Stef's fingers drawing light circles on her arm. " It's going to work out, I'm glad she's here, we accomplished something tonight."

Still looking at the ceiling, circling her ankles, stretching, relaxing, knowing she should get up and get ready to sleep, but relishing this intimate time with Stef, alone no pressure, the house quiet, the street peaceful and still.

She turned back to Stef. "I didn't get a chance to say goodnight to B and the twins, are they OK?"

Stef scrunched up her face, "The twins aren't really saying much. I think they are reserving judgment, but seeing Jude roll up was a bit of a shock."

Lena laughed, "You think."

" Yeah... I do, But Brandon is all in,"

Even after all the drama?," said Lena

"Maybe because of it. I mean tonight wasn't run-of-the- mill suburban teen-age angst. Right"

Stef paused, her face serious.

" Brandon says the cops got it wrong. Callie was defending herself and shouldn't have gone to Juvie,"

"That's what Jude said," Lena sighed staring at the ceiling.

"You buy that,"

"I do, I had a long talk with him."

"They've been in 7 homes already, Lena.."

"That's so hard on those kids,"

"It shows . Callie want's desperately to be unreachable."

" Yet, Jude seems so gentle and kind,"

"Well he has had Callie to protect her." observed Stef.

Stef's hand moved up Lena's arm to her neck, she played fondly with her hair, pulling it around her lovers ear.

Hm,sighed Lena tilting her head back, enjoying the attention.

"Lena?"

Yes?

"Did Jude say what happened in house. When she went to Juvie?"

"Not much. He only mentioned it to get me on Callie's side. He seemed traumatized by the whole thing. So I didn't press." She could feel little bubbles of rage fiz in her as she thought about what had happened to Jude. "Who cares what caused it. You don't beat children with a belt...end of story."

"Humph," Stef grunted removing her hand from Lena's hair. .

"What?" said Lena, turning over onto her side, facing her lover, moving her hand lightly over Stef's midriff, along the curve of her hips.

" Jude was wearing the ex-wife's dress,"

Len turned back over, staring at the ceiling.

"Well 12 year old's, you never really know with them do you."

"Really"

Lena exhaled

" So that was the rush to get him ," said Lena.

"Why then take off," said Stef.

"Oh I think she decided she can't trust us, despite your heroics."

Stef went quiet. Lena's mind slowly drifting toward sleep, her hand moved to intertwine with Stef's hand still resting on her shoulder

" It wasn't Callie, it was Jude," said Stef her words bringing Lena out of her reverie.

"What?" she said not fully understanding.

"Its Jude who doesn't trust us."

"Sweet little Jude, really?, Why do you say that."

"You remember when he talked to her when she was screaming at me,"

"Like the whole thing isn't seared onto my brain," replied Lena

"You know what he told her?" said Stef, a little indignant.

Lena laughed, "Stop the drama. I suppose "

"Yeah, but you know why?"

"No." said Lena.

"We're not worth it," said Stef.

"Wow."

"Yeah, in his eyes we're just number eight." at least that's what Brandon said.

Lena looked at Stef her eyes dark with a flash of anger, behind them passion, " We're just number eight, huh."

They both went quiet.

Lena thought about Jude, and the evening. It wasn't much of a stretch to envision Jude looking down at the ground and shrugging his shoulders at the situation- just something else to get through.

.

Lena looked at Stef. "Well he's wrong."

Stef turned to Lena, her Lips compressed into a tight smile. " No …..We are not just number 8."

..


End file.
